1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to employment of a piezoelectric device to scavenge and store energy.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
Many types of pumps have been devised for pumping fluid, such as (for example) piston pumps, diaphragm pumps, peristaltic pumps, just to name a few. These pumps have different types of actuators and moving parts, and yet have a common requirement of requiring some type of motive power for operation of the actuator. As such, the pumps entertain or host various types of motion and/or vibration.
What is needed, and an object of the present invention, is apparatus, method, and/or technique for scavenging or otherwise harnessing the mechanical motion of a pump to produce electrical power.